


The Arc of Conflict, Text e14b,1: Weekend Update for Sunday, October 1st, 2079

by bzarcher, solarbird



Series: Of Gods and Monsters [77]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Active Measures, Aggression, Assassination, Assassination Plot(s), Canada, Diplomacy, Disinformation, Gen, Incomplete Information, Manipulation, News Media, Newspapers, Other, Post-Talon, Press and Tabloids, Propaganda, Protests, Talon Fareeha "Pharah" Amari, Talon Hana "D.Va" Song, Talon Lena "Tracer" Oxton, news story, transcript
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bzarcher/pseuds/bzarcher, https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarbird/pseuds/solarbird
Summary: Alliances, it has been said, are at their weakest on the brink of defeat, and on the brink of victory. After defeating the China Sea omnium, the gods of Oasis offered their help to Russia, to defeat their own Siberian threat, and Russia accepted that offer -  but made additional secret plans of their own.Ah, Sunday afternoon. A cup of coffee, a bowl of cereal, a couple of eggs, some toast, jam, and the latest headlines.Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Conflictis a continuance ofThe Arc of Ascension,The Arc of Creation, andThe Armourer and the Living Weapon. It will be told in a series of eddas, sagas, interludes, fragments, texts, and cantos, all of which serve their individual purposes. To follow the story as it appears,please subscribe to the series.





	The Arc of Conflict, Text e14b,1: Weekend Update for Sunday, October 1st, 2079

**Author's Note:**

> dirtyclaws has launched [a public fan-run _Of Gods and Monsters_ discord server](https://discord.gg/pDZMpVT) and invites everyone to come join it. ^_^

Good afternoon, Sam. This is your chosen news compilation for October 1st, 2079.  
`[update news preferences]` `[modify subscription]`

\----- _Your Lead Story_ \-----  
**Protestors, Police Clash Outside Russian Embassy**  
Global News Service Staff Reporters

HELSINKI, Finland -- Dozens of protesters carrying signs featuring Korean hero and pro gamer Hana "D.va" Song clashed with Helsinki police late Saturday evening as tensions continued to mount between the Russian Federation and the Iraqi city of Oasis.

Protestors were able to break through the police line and confront Russian security on the embassy grounds before additional police, using tear gas, were able to disperse the crowd. While several protesters were taken into temporary group custody, no arrests were made, and police say no charges are expected.

Similar protests occurred in other cities following a video statement made by the former MEKA pilot as part of her regular streaming session.

In that statement, Song - who led the joint Korea/Oasis strike against the China Sea omnium last year - echoed Oasis claims that their forces leading a similar effort against the Siberian omnium were suddenly attacked by their Russian allies, without explanation.

Russia continues to insist that their action against the omnium was unilateral, with a small number of Oasis advisors providing only advisory information about potential omnium vulnerabilities.

Diplomats remain divided on the accuracy of the conflicting claims, with various sources falling substantially - but not entirely - along traditional alliance lines.

`[read more]`

`[See related story: Hana Song Backs Oasis Omnium Claims]`  
`[See related story: Online Protests Invoke Hana "D.va" Song]`  
`[See related story: Lena 'Tracer' Oxton Involved in Russian Omnium Action?]`  
`[See related story: Who Is Hana Song's "Beatbox"?]`

\-----  
**Indonesia Confirms Constitutional Changes**  
Al Jazeera

JAKARTA, Indonesia -- Constitutional changes liberalising Indonesian religious law passed final muster today, removing reference to "the one and only God" from the 1945 text.

The amendments were opposed, often fiercely, by more conservative representatives from all three major Abrahamic religions common in the country, who argued that the Iris could be seen as a legally-acceptable manifestation of "the one and only God."

Supporters pointed out that many of these same figures had opposed adding Shambali thought to the list of official religions, arguing the opposite position. In the end, their arguments - with overwhelming Omnic support - carried the day.

Both Omnics and practitioners of traditional polytheistic religions celebrated the final vote as an opening of Indonesian religious thought.

Atheists and agnostics vowed to pursue further changes to the legal code adding a combined "nonreligious" category to the official list of supported beliefs, a change made possible by removal of the original 1945 text. Conservatives vowed to oppose those changes, swearing to uphold "traditional belief in higher powers" at every step.

`[read more]`

`[See related story: Bandung Joins Concordat with Institut Teknologi Bandung Ceremony]`  
`[See related story: Brazilian Barrio "Saint Angela" Effort Rebuffed By Catholic Church]`

\-----  
**Orbital Weapon Row at UN**  
CBC and Associated Press International

NEW YORK CITY, United States -- The United Nations Security Council in special session debated Russian use of anti-asteroid weaponry in Siberia, in what several governments called "a direct violation of United Nations treaties."

Russian Federation ambassador Yevgeny Moroshkin acknowledged that the Russian Federation action was potentially against the letter of the treaty, but that the intent - human self-defense against rogue AIs - fell firmly within justifiable use.

"We have freed the world of the threat of the last remaining operational omnium. At long last, the omnium threat is over! How can this body, whose members suffered so badly under their attacks, question us on such trivial grounds?"

Korean ambassador Pak Chin-Sun was the first to lodge a formal objection, which the council is expected to vote on in the coming days.

While there have been several conflicting accounts of what occured prior to the use of the weapon, what is known with certainty is that the Siberian omnium has, in fact, been destroyed. Wreckage from the ruined dome is clearly visible from multiple orbital satellites. Additionally, all omnium-controlled forces have been stood down, and Russian Federation forces have been engaged in firefights with remaining autonomous units.

`[read more]`

`[See related story: Russia Claims Total Victory Over Siberian Omnium]`  
`[See related story: Russia: "Hardlight Tower" Near Moscow a "Victory Tribute" To Army]`

\-----  
**Surprise Acquisition Shocks Food Service Markets**  
BusinessFirst Intelligencer

EDMONTON, Canada -- Market analysts and grocery chain buyers alike were shocked by the Monday announcement in China that Golden Crescent Bakeries (BGC, SSE380) has agreed in principle with the board of United AgriBrands (AGBR, CSE25) on a leveraged buyout of their EMEA and Far East operations, including the popular Dorothee Ann Bakery brand. 

The deal will involve over 8 billion yuan (approximately $2B CAD) at a 1:4 ratio of cash to debt per the press release sent out by BGC just before the opening of the Shanghai markets. 

AGBR has been in need of capital since the much publicized failure of their attempts to break into the highly competitive Central American packaged food markets, but the decision to sell off Dorothee Ann was a major surprise, as that has been one of the highest performing revenue generators in their portfolio.

BCG has not commented on what their plans for the brand or other former AGBR divisions will be, but many expect to see increased streamlining of production and supply chains once the merger is completed, particularly where the acquired products can fill gaps in the Golden Crescent portfolio.

Shares of Golden Crescent Bakeries (BGC, 253.42,+8.11) are up in Shanghai trading at the time of publication. Futures shares of United AgriBrands (AGBR, 25.51,+.67) are also higher on Bay Street markets. The deal will require regulatory approval, but approval seems likely. The companies intend to finalise the transition prior to the 4Q close.

`[read more]`

`[See related story: AGBR Sells Failed Latin American Distribution Chain to Vishkar Group]`

\-----  
**Shakeup in Russian Federation Command**  
Jane's Intelligence Centre

MOSCOW, Russian Federation -- Five higher-level members of the Russian Siberian Command chain retired abruptly on Saturday.

While no official statement has been issued by Russian security forces, unofficial government sources have provided a variety of reasons, from 'issues of personal health' to 'opportunities in other sectors.'

Two of the retirees are expected to remain in government service.

General Trofim Kasparov, formerly of mobile armoured units command, has accepted a new position with the Directorate of Advanced Technologies. This move had been anticipated, and the change is not considered a surprise.

Colonel Lubov Sokolova has been seen in and out of the Kremlin over the last two days. The exact nature of her new position is unknown, but it is believed - given her previous positions in military justice - that she will be involved in treaty interpretation and compliance work.

What new positions, if any, are to be held by Colonel Yury Nikitin (formerly signals command), Colonel Nika Osintseva (formerly orbital reconnaissance), and General Ilia Chernikov (formerly cybernetics warfare) are unknown at this time, and their retirements were not expected by this intelligence agency.

`_As further details become available, this article will be updated._`

**Author's Note:**

> This is the seventh instalment of _Of Gods and Monsters: The Arc of Conflict_. To follow the story, [subscribe to the series via this link](https://archiveofourown.org/series/972024), rather than to the individual works.


End file.
